


Come, Sleep

by Spindizzy



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn can sleep anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come, Sleep

Finn can sleep anywhere. Poe's seen him doze off on chairs and benches while the entire Resistance rockets around him at full volume, in the back of an x-wing, on the floor in someone else's room: head tipped down and Poe's jacket tucked around him tight, snoozing through anything. He seems to sleep worse on his own, like he can't get used to the quiet.

Rey creates nests when she sleeps; she curls blankets all around herself, staff nearby, and wakes up at the sound of footsteps in the corridors, or doors opening down the hall. But she sleeps fine on ships, the hum of the engines a lullaby, knowing that the only other people who can come near are the ones she already knows, knowing that someone else is keeping watch.

Poe has more space in his quarters than he knows what to do with, so it seems logical to invite them in. Him and Finn (and BB-8, mainly) don't mind keeping watch for Rey if she needs it, and him and Rey are fine with being Finn's reassurance. It means that he can come home to rooms filled with noise and life, and now? That's what he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted at my [dreamwidth](http://spindizzy.dreamwidth.org/) account, feel free to come say hi!


End file.
